


Day 29 - Deliberation

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Court, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 06, honestly who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: A very short story about court.





	Day 29 - Deliberation

Scully shrugs and lets out a long sigh of exhaustion, and her head lolls to the side gently and lands on Mulder’s shoulder. He casts a sideways glance in her direction before reaching over to gently move her hair from her face.

“How much longer do we have to be here, Mulder?”

The corner of his mouth perks up in an attempt to smile, but it’s clear he’s tired too. He lets out a soft sigh of his own.

“I don’t know. It’s been 4 hours… the jury’s still deliberating. If you want to nap, I’ll stay up,” Mulder offered. Scully nodded and went to lay in his lap. She felt his hand rest on her side, and it was enough to lull her into a sense of security.

Mulder’s shoulder was her favorite place to sleep, but his lap made for good real estate, too.


End file.
